


I’ll Steal you and Indulge in you

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: Baekhyun is done waiting for tension between him and Yixing to break.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: GlxyKpop Kinktober 2020





	I’ll Steal you and Indulge in you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Chains
> 
> I rewatched monster and the scene at the table just screamed that it was perfect for this theme.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun lounges back in his seat at the head of the table, tongue darting out to moisten the lip his chain dangles from. The rest of the team steadily file in but Baekhyun’s eyes watch only one person as they sit down. Yixing’s eyes flick over to meet Baekhyun’s gaze but he looks away as the other members begin to talk. 

The discussion swirls around the recent raid and plans for what the next step would be. Yixing is generally quiet for the meetings duration only speaking up rarely. At the other end of the spectrum, Baekhyun is happy throwing his opinion around as needed. It takes longer than Baekhyun thought it would, Kyungsoo threw in a curveball regarding surveillance but eventually, the meeting draws to an end. Minseok and Jongdae are quick to leave, barely waiting to speak with anyone. Smaller conversations break up but steadily, one by one, everyone drifts out until only Yixing and Baekhyun remain. 

A strong silence holds as they both simply look at each other. It eventually breaks when Baekhyun huffs and climbs to his feet. 

“We can sit here and stare at each other for hours if you’d like. But I’d rather do something about this tension, wouldn’t you?” Baekhyun’s words are punctuated by another quick flick of his tongue to the chain, making it swing lightly. Yixing’s eyes train onto it, watching it sway. 

“The others wouldn’t be happy. They think you’re some kind of spy.” Leaning back in his chair, Yixing mirrors Baekhyun’s earlier pose. 

“I’m not asking what they think. What do you want, Lay?” Baekhyun heavily emphasises Yixing’s code name, taking a few steps towards him. Yixing’s general preference for less flashy gear than the others has him toying with the lip ring Sehun had insisted he wear. His thoughts race until eventually Yixing just tugs off the ring and tosses it aside. 

“Very well, Baekhyun. Let’s do something about this tension.” Yixing makes no move to get up though and simply raises an eyebrow. The invite is there though and Baekhyun intends to make good on it. He slides forward, graceful as ever and braces his knees either side of Yixing’s thighs. Yixing’s hands grip into Baekhyun’s thighs almost instantly and Baekhyun fights back a gasp at how strong Yixing is holding him. The chair doesn’t exactly have anywhere for Baekhyun to grasp so his hands naturally fall to Yixing’s shoulders. A lazy smirk paints Baekhyun’s face as he studies Yixing which is mirrored after a few moments as neither of them move. 

Before Baekhyun has time to flinch back, Yixing darts forward and catches the ring of his chain in between his teeth. He’s not quite touching Baekhyun’s lips but he’s close enough to feel the ghost of Yixing’s breath blend with Baekhyun’s. Teasingly, Yixing draws back, tugging on the chain as he does. It pulls Baekhyun lip with it and something about the movement breaks whatever wall was holding them back. 

Baekhyun surges forward and any subtlety their exchange had before is lost to the fierceness of the kiss. It’s messy and persistent and Yixing wastes no time in exploring every aspect of Baekhyun’s mouth. Their tongues slide together, a wordless battle Baekhyun is all too happy to lose. His chain presses into the plushness of Yixing’s lower lip, no doubt denting the skin. The kiss is full of the waiting and the watching that they’ve done up until now spilling over and Baekhyun is acutely aware of how addicting this could be. Lost in the kiss, Baekhyun doesn’t notice Yixing’s hands moving until they’re tensing and his fingertips dig into the flesh of his ass. 

This time he can’t catch himself before the gasp slips past his lips but the darkening in Yixing’s eyes is almost worth it. Somehow, Yixing’s grip impossibly tightens and Baekhyun hurries to reseal their lips so he doesn’t embarrass himself further. Despite constantly bolstering himself as this untouchable force, Baekhyun is acutely aware of the effect Yixing has on him. He knows that the others are aware that something about him may be different but any concerns he has bleed away under the attention of Yixing’s lips. He’s painfully focused on Baekhyun and when his teeth close around the chain again, Baekhyun feels the briefest tang of pain as it tugs on his skin. 

Beneath him, Yixing spreads his thighs, forcing Baekhyun’s wider as well. Subconsciously, Baekhyun leans back into Yixing’s support and everything heightens. Baekhyun’s hands tangle in the back of Yixing’s hair as they fight for another layer of dominance. Feeling Yixing back off to let Baekhyun lead this time, Baekhyun wastes no time to snake his tongue over his lip ring and into Yixing’s mouth. Knowing he’s well onto the way to hard already, Baekhyun plants his feet and grinds down into Yixing’s hips. The friction does something to them both and it draws a low moan from each of them. With Yixing’s hands doing most of the work, Baekhyun continues to drag his hips in whatever way brings him the most friction. He’s panting into Yixing’s mouth as the kiss descends even further into messiness. 

Yixing’s control is everywhere, in the way his hips press up on the chair to meet Baekhyun’s, in the way his hands dictate the pace, in the way his teeth draw the chain back. Baekhyun’s not sure when he loses his grip but suddenly, Yixing is everywhere. As his lips find a soft spot beneath Baekhyun’s jaw, Yixing jerks his hips up with force and Baekhyun stutters as he tumbles over the edge. Breath stuttering, he lets Yixing continue to move him until Yixing is groaning beneath him as well. 

Yixing’s bruising grip loosens as they both gather themselves. Once he’s got his breathing back under control, Baekhyun waits a few moments for the muscles in his legs to respond before he stands. 

“Next time, let’s not ruin suit trousers, huh?” The familiar bravado slips over him like a mask and Yixing follows him standing. Any personal space Baekhyun had is gone as Yixing slips forward. Lips press against the chain dangling around his ear. 

“Whatever you say, Agent 04.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
